The White Woman
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: 'Courtney rolled her eyes. Her next-door-neighbour was going to chicken out, he always chickened out at the last moment. Duncan was not a brave or daring person. But he wanted to prove this girl wrong once and for all.' HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


**The White Woman**

The mansion stood alone, no one daring to walk up it. The darkness of the wood-which had been rotting away for as long as anyone in town could remember-was enough to put anyone off. No lights were shining through the window and the whole place was uninhabited.

Walking past the old house was enough to make the hairs on anyone's neck to stand. Walking past the old house at night was enough to give you nightmares for weeks. Walking past the old house at night on Halloween was the worst thing of all to do.

"Don't be such a baby!" the girl cried to her the boy beside her. "You'd do it if Julie were here."

"Shut up, Courtney!" Duncan whined at his neighbour, not really defending himself. "I-I'll do it, I'm no baby!" Courtney rolled her eyes. Her next-door-neighbour was going to chicken out, he always chickened out at the last moment. Duncan was not a brave or daring person. But he wanted to prove this girl wrong once and for all.

Duncan and Courtney had been living on the same street for their entire lives. The past eight years had passed with many hitches in the way; Duncan and Courtney couldn't get along when it came to anything. Courtney said yes, Duncan said no. Courtney said right, Duncan said wrong. It was a never ending cycle of the two constantly trying to out-do the other.

Last Halloween, at the mere age of seven, Courtney had been dared to walk up to the mansion that stood alone in the street. She wanted to chicken out at the last moment, but she didn't. She walked all the way to the door, stood there for five seconds and then raced herself back down the path. Now, one year later, Duncan had to do the same thing.

The smirk on Courtney's face was playful as she pushed open the rickety black gate. It made a creak and Duncan had to give it his everything not to jump out of his skin there and then. He hadn't even stepped onto the property yet and he was already wishing he hadn't.

As soon as the gate was open, a strong gust of wind hit the two of them. Courtney's brunette pigtails hit her face and Duncan clutched at his green jacket to stop himself from catching a cold.

This was a mistake. He shouldn't have been giving into his neighbours peer pressure so easily. But he did. He always did. Courtney just had a way about her that made Duncan just have to do what she ordered him to do. He hated knowing her, but would also hate to see her not around. They were always lumped together, but Duncan always picked out that it was terrible.

"What are you waiting for?" Courtney urged him, reaching out and giving him a shove. He stumbled over his own feet, but made it look as if he was hurrying up the path already. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do least; go up to the house or stay with Courtney

The wind only grew wilder with every step Duncan took towards the house. Then he saw it. But it wasn't an it, it was a her. She was pure white, staring down at Duncan with a piercing smile that made his blood grow cold. She was in the top window and he hadn't spotted her before, but he wished he hadn't spotted her at all.

There was just something about what he was looking at that made him want to scream like a girl. And he did. He screamed as he ran back down the path.

"I knew you'd chicken out," Courtney snapped, storming away from the spot, her bag of candy in tow. She didn't even give Duncan time to explain. Though, it was unlikely he'd have been able to, anyway.

A/N: HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

Yep...Best thing I got! Duncan and Courtney at the age of eight trick-or-treating whilst trying to out scare each other...

IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SHORT! I write this for a short story competition and the max words was 500. Obviously, I didn't win...I can in 7th! Outta 21 people...BUT HEY! I think that went really well for my first competition on that site!

I did use twins Emily and Dylan...But I changed it 'specially for ya'll! hehe!

HAPPY HALLOWEEN! HOPE YA'LL HAVE FUN AND GET TOTALLY CANIDED OUT LIKE ME! And all I did was steal from the bowl when my mom wasn't looking ;) hahahah!

I did go trick or treating! It was with Milly! She's only three and held my hand! awwwwww! I love her! She's cute! She's my neighbour's son's girlfriend's daughter...Yep! hahaha!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
